


After Morning Honeymoon

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Ametomuchi (Yaoi)
Genre: Boyfriends, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: The story of Yuusaku and his step father from the Yaoi Manga, Ametomuchi. The title of their story is Wake nado Shiranai or I don't know the reason or anything like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a continuation of Yuusaku and his step father's story after Yuusaku's failed wedding.

After his fiasco wedding this afternoon, Yuusaku and his stepdad, Shimazu return to their home. They both toe off their shoes by the door. Shimazu sits on the chair, loosening his necktie and says, "Hey, Yuusaku. Come here and take a picture of us two."  
Yuusaku brightens up at them and walks toward his dad and sits on his dad's lap. He takes out his phone from his pants pocket, positioning it in front of themselves. He and his dad smile broadly at the camera then leans over pressing a kiss onto his dad's cheek. Seeing his dad blush makes him happy. 

With Yuusaku still in his lap and are facing each other. Shimazu asks Yuusaku, "So was I good during your first time, son?"  
"Uh yeah. You were dad. I want to be in a relationship with you dad. Do you want the same thing?"  
Shimazu sees a look of fear cross Yuusaku's face and he places his hand cupping his chin and caress his son's cheek with his thumb. "Yes. I want this too, Yuusaku."  
He leans over and kisses his dad and puts his arms around his dad's back. His dad breaks off the kiss. "Get up son and let me get this suit off and take a bath," says Shimazu. 

Yuusaku gets off his dad's lap so his dad can head toward the bathroom. "You coming along son." Shimazu turns around extending his hand and has a grin on his face. Yuusaku reaches out and grabs onto his dad's big hand as they walk into the bathroom. 

Yuusaku and his dad help each other out of their suits leaving it in a big pile on the floor. Yuusaku and Shimazu look at each other's naked bodies both wearing identical smiles on their faces. Yuusaku sees that his dad is blushing red on his cheeks. Shimazu turns on the water letting the warm hot warm fill up the tub. His dad goes in first, then he goes in and sits on the opposite side of the tub. 

Yuusaku moves closer to his dad and he grabs onto his dad's meaty cock stroking it for him. Shimazu strokes his son's cock too and he moans out loud when Yuusaku starts licking one of his nipples. Shimazu has his hand on the back of Yuusaku's head threading his fingers through his son/lover's hair. 

He and his dad shoot their juicy load into the water and he leans against his dad's chest as they are both panting after their orgasm. "I love you dad." "I love you too." Shimazu caresses Yuusaku's head just when he was a kid and was sad or upset and holds him close to him. 

Shimazu kisses his son on his head as they sit in the tub in total silence. "I've never thought Yuusaku and I would ever be together romantically but he couldn't help that he fell in love with me. I don't plan on ever leaving him and making him feel abandoned again like his mother did."  
They get out of the tub after washing their bodies and hair. After drying off with the towels. Shimazu puts on a long sleeved sweat shirt with a collar and joggers while his precious son, Yuusaku puts on a t-shirt and pants. 

"What do you want to eat tonight, Dad?"  
"Anything you'll make will be fine, Yuusaku!"  
"Alright I'll make curry and salmon tonight."  
"Sounds great son."  
Shimazu sits on the table with his newspaper and tea as he watches Yuusaku cook eyeing his son's ass and grins happily.  
Yuusaku finishes cooking and serves him and his dad plates of curry and salmon. Him and his dad eat their dinner. After eating their dinner, Yuusaku joins his dad on the couch as they watch a TV movie on the television. His dad's large hand rests on his shoulder and he kisses his dad then lifts up his dad's shirt and licks his dad's nipples. Shimazu grabs his son bringing Yuusaku into his lap with his hands gripping his son's ass cheeks. Yuusaku licking deepens as Shimazu sinks his hands into his son's pants teasing his asshole and slides one of his fingers into Yuusaku's ass. His son moans just like he is and he gets off the couch and head toward his room carrying his moaning mess of a son in his arms. 

Yuusaku lands on his dad's bed as both he and his dad strip off their clothes leaving them scattered on the floor. Shimazu sinks to his knees and sits in between Yuusaku's legs and sucks his son's cock. He lifts up his son's legs holding them in place, as his tongue licks down Yuusaku's cock to his balls then licks and sucks his son's sweet ass. Shimazu lines up his cock in between Yuusaku's ass cheeks, sliding his cock into his son's ass raw and fuck his son bareback. He embraces Yuusaku as he slams his cock in his ass while Yuusaku moans with pleasure and tears are streaming down his face. He shoots his load of cum in his son's ass. Laying atop Yuusaku, Shimazu caresses his son's head and licks up his cum from Yuusaku's fingers. He falls asleep as he has work early next morning. 

Yuusaku gets up and goes into the living room to iron his dad's dress clothes. He irons them then puts his dad's clothes on a hanger and puts it on the bathroom door handle. Having sex with his dad and being open about his feelings have made him even happier, and he's glad he would be with his dad forever. His dad's scent after sex turns him on even more and strokes his already erect cock spilling another load of his cum. He returns to his dad's room cuddling next to his dad with a brilliant smile on his face. 

Shimazu wakes up from bed, uses the bathroom to take a piss then takes a shower as he needs to get to work in an hour. After his shower, Shimazu gets dressed putting on his boxers, dress socks, pants and shirt which Yuusaku all ironed for him. He sits on the bed putting on his shoes making the bed creak and his son opens up his eyes.  
"Good morning dad!"  
"Morning son." He kisses his son and caresses Yuusaku's head which he loves.  
"Did you eat anything for breakfast?"  
"I'll get something on the way."  
"I'll cook when you get home from work. And text me if you get off early okay."  
"Yes, Yuusaku. You don't need to worry about your old man!"  
"I worry about you everyday dad. It's because I love you."  
"I love you too, Yuusaku. I promise to text when I'm on my way home." Shimazu kisses his son and he walks out of the bedroom, grabs his coat from his chair in the living room and heads for work. 

During work, Shimazu thinks about his son. He goes to the bathroom stall to jerk off about Yuusaku. He has his pants around his ankles and his cock sticking out of his boxers. He cum drips into the toilet water as he pants from his orgasm. Shimazu returns to do his job as he thinks about getting home to eat Yuusaku's cooking.

Meanwhile, Yuusaku has the day off work since it was supposed to be his honeymoon. But maybe now he and his dad can go a little vacation of their own for a few days. Yuusaku has on a polo shirt under a long sleeved light sweater and pants. Yuusaku says to himself, "I wonder if Dad will say yes if I asked him to marry him someday. When I'm with my dad I've always been happy and he's the one who makes me smile when I'm sad. I don't really about our age differences him being 44 and I'm 24 almost 25. I've been in love with my dad and that's not gonna change one bit." 

As Yuusaku is cooking up food for him and his dad. He gets a message from his dad telling him he'll be home in 20 minutes. After finishing making dinner for the two of them. His dad comes home, toeing off his shoes and shrugs off his coat from his shoulders putting it on his chair. He and his dad share a brief kiss as he leans over as his dad is sitting on his chair.

While eating dinner and him drinking soda and his dad's drinking tea. He finally decides to ask his dad the question.  
"Um, Dad. I was wondering if you and I could go on a vacation together?"  
"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go to, Yuusaku?"  
"I was thinking Australia so a few days or maybe a week!"  
"Yeah. How about we go for your 25th Birthday, Yuusaku." His dad grins at him and he smiles back at him. His birthday in a four months so he can wait till then. Yuusaku says to himself, "I'll ask my dad if we can get married then and I hope he says yes."

He and his dad take a bath together then lay in bed together wearing only their boxers. Yuusaku has started sleeping in his dad's room at night instead of his own. He has his arm around his dad and he licks his dad's nipples making his dad groan and squirm with pleasure. His dad slides his right hand into his boxers stroking his flaccid cock. He feels his dad's left hand caressing the back of his head. He always get a warm and safe feeling inside him whenever his dad caresses his head. He slides his hand down his dad's boxers and strokes his dad's cock. After kissing for a long while he and his dad fall asleep entangled in one another arms. 

For the following month, Yuusaku and his dad, Shimazu have been adjusting to their relationship with each other which people will find taboo and disgusting. He has a part-time job during the week days while his dad works all days of the week as an lawyer. He'd usually do the laundry, shopping and groceries after getting out of work. He has been making sure his dad eats breakfast instead of just dinner when he gets home from work. Yuusaku thinks about the day before his failed wedding day that he slept with his dad for the first time and how he opened up and confessed his feelings. Now that he and his dad are now together as a couple, Yuusaku is so much more happier. 

Yuusaku heads to work then texts his dad that he'll cook curry and rice balls for dinner. Shimazu does his paperwork and his phone rings signaling a text from his son and lover. He replies back to Yuusaku and looks at the photo that they took together the night during his son's fiasco wedding. Shimazu texts his son back then goes back to work. When he gets home he and Yuusaku have dinner, talk about their day, take a bath together and he lays in bed with his precious son/lover completely naked. 

Three months later, Shimazu and his son/lover are in Australia for Yuusaku's 25th Birthday. He and Yuusaku are holding each other's as they walk into the hotel lobby carrying their luggage with their other hands. They get their room key and get into the elevator to the third floor, then walk to their room for the next 3 days. 

Shimazu and Yuusaku unpack their bags then take a taxi to the nearest beach. Yuusaku is wearing light blue-green swim trunks. Shimazu is wearing a black tight fitting speedo which shows off his nice ass. At the beach, Shimazu and his son play in the water then lay next to each other on their towel. His son lays his hand on his noticeable bulge in his speedo, caressing it for him. He quietly moans and bites his lip to keep from screaming out as they are in public. Yuusaku's hand continues to caress his bulge and he arches backward as he cums in his speedo. Yuusaku sinks his fingers into his cum stained speedo and brings his hand to his mouth. Shimazu licks and sucks his own cum from his son's fingers and thumb. He grabs Yuusaku so that he's on top of him as he passionately kisses his son/lover. 

They both change their clothes so they are wearing polo shirts and shorts and sandals. Shimazu and Yuusaku walk along the beach holding hands and smiling at one another. Heading back to the hotel, Yuusaku and his dad/lover take a quick shower together then change into suits as they have a dinner date tonight. Yuusaku is wearing a black suit with black-grey socks and shoes. His dad is wearing a black suit with black-purple socks and dark grey shoes.

While waiting for their dinner, Yuusaku toes off his dress shoes and slides his feet up and down his dad's pant legs and he mouths to his dad that he wants to play footsie under the table. Shimazu grins and toes off his shoes too so his and Yuusaku's socked feet are rubbing against each other's which causes him and Yuusaku's cocks in their pants to grow. Being horny and wanting to have sex with his son on the dinner table in front of all these other people turns Shimazu on even more. The thought of public sex sends a thrill down his spine. 

After eating dinner and talking to each other, Yuusaku and Shimazu put their shoes back on and walk out of the restaurant together hand in hand. Yuusaku presses a kiss on his dad's knuckle. They get a taxi ride back to the hotel. In the elevator, Yuusaku and his dad kiss briefly before exiting the elevator and hurry toward their room. 

Once inside their room, Yusaku and Shimazu toe off their shoes and he leans up to kiss his dad. His dad's arms embrace him as their kiss continues.  
"Dad there's something I want to say to you and it's very important to me!"  
"Shhh!! Yuusaku you can tell me after sex. Okay son!"  
"Yuusaku. I want you to worship me from head to toe. But first help me out of my clothes, son."  
"Sure thing, Dad"  
Yuusaku kneels in front of his dad and removes his dad's socks sniffing and licking his dad's beautiful feet and toes then licks up his dad's legs. His hands unbuckle his dad's belt and unzips his pants lowering his dad's pants and boxers down his dad's legs. He sucks his dad's cock eagerly and licks his balls too. 

Yuusaku removes his dad's dress shirt and tie revealing his dad's massive strong chest and chest hair going down to his belly button. He trails kisses down his dad's neck to sucking on his dad's hard nipples. His tongue going down his dad's chest hair, licking it while inhaling his dad's manly scent. 

His dad gets off the bed so he can sit down. Shimazu removes all of his son's clothes one by one as he too worships his son's body, sucking and licking Yuusaku's cock and balls, feet, legs and chest. With both of them naked, Shimazu lays on top of Yuusaku as he shoves his cock in his ass fucking him bareback. Yuusaku's moaning and panting makes him happy as he caresses Yuusaku'a head and he leans down to kiss his precious son. 

He gets flip over onto his back by Yuusaku as he wants a turn. He lays back as his son fucks him bareback and feels a warm sensation down his spine when Yuusaku cums in his ass. He grabs Yuusaku closer to him. "Cum inside me again, Yuusaku!!"  
"Okay."  
As he continues to get pounded by his son, Sengoku feels Yuusaku release another load of cum in his ass.

As they roll around on the bed, Shimazu and Yuusaku get into the 69 position with Shimazu on top. He sucks on Yuusaku's cum dripping warm delicious cock. His hunger for his son's cum and cock together gets him more horny as Yuusaku licks and fingers his ass making him moan louder. 

After hours of sex, Shimazu lays partly on top of Yuusaku as they hold onto tightly to one another. As he's dozing off he hears Yuusaku mumble, "Dad. I love you and I want to marry you someday. Will you say yes?" Shimazu caresses Yuusaku's head with his hand and says in Yuusaku's ear, "Yeah. I will marry you, Yuusaku!" he says with total affection in his voice as he gazes down at his son/lover. 

Late afternoon next morning, Shimazu opens his eyes to the bright sun streaming through the open window. He thinks back when he first meeting Yuusaku and how Yuusaku thought he was going to hit him but he wouldn't ever do that. His ex-wife and Yuusaku's mother told him about Yuusaku's former stepfather's hitting him. He was angry at both her and her previous partners. He comforted Yuusaku during their first meeting and they were close even since then. 

When he told Yuusaku that he would marry him, he truly meant it. Caressing his son/lover's head pressing a light kiss on his cheek, Sengoku vows to protect, love and stay by Yuusaku's side. His son wakes up next to him smiling and he kisses him. "How about we have breakfast. Then we can talk about our future marriage, Yuusaku!"  
"So you heard me last night?"  
"I did. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm in love with you too son."  
"Dad!!!" Tears start to flow down Yuusaku's face. He brushes them aside, kissing him and caressing his head at the same time. 

Yuusaku's arms are around him as they plop down onto the bed with him on top. Their flaccid cocks sliding against each other as they move around. He and Yuusaku have sex. They take a shower and finally change into their clothes and eat breakfast and lunch. 

They go out sightseeing together during the rest of the day. At night, Shimazu and Yuusaku go outside to the pool where they undress quickly jumping into the pool naked. He and Yuusaku make out in the pool as the stars shine in the night sky. They get out of the pool, grab their clothes and go up to their room still naked. They take a bath and put on their boxers so they can eat dinner. 

The next day, Shimazu and Yuusaku head back home. On the plane ride home, Shimazu thinks about the next chapter in his and Yuusaku's life. Yuusaku is asleep next to him. With a look of pure love in his eyes, Shimazu has his hand caress Yuusaku's head and kisses his son/lover's cheek.


End file.
